


Rock Your Body

by the1andonlyjes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako accompanies Rei to a club known for its exhibitionist couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The club Rei had chosen was notorious for this sort of thing. Young adults from all walks of life were letting anonymity take over for the night. It allowed them to fuck each other in the darkest corners of the building. 

She had to admit that it was a little disheartening to watch others around her go off in pairs, or threes, while she sat at her table. Rei searched for Minako, finding her at the bar and waiting for her drink. It wasn’t long before an older, busty woman approached the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering into her ear. Rei saw as she shook with laughter, clearly enjoying whatever the woman had said. Typical Minako, getting lucky while going to the club was Rei’s idea in the first place. 

Rei sighed, looking back down at her half empty drink. She had made eye contact with a few of the women around her, but found herself breaking away, uninterested. No one captured her attention well enough. 

“You were right about this place. Everyone’s going at it!”

Rei looked up from her drink as Minako slid into the seat next to her. The blonde set down her own drink and wallet before scooting in the chair. 

“Any luck?” she asked Rei, sipping on some fruity drink.

“No, nothing yet.”

“Screw them all.”

Rei found Minako’s choice of words hilarious, seeing as that was exactly what she was trying to do. Her smile wore off after a couple of seconds and a silence fell upon them. The music in the club was loud, a little too loud for Rei’s taste. People around them were laughing and flirting. The clinking of glasses being set on tables and chairs being scooted across the floor signaled another couple going off to some dark corner. 

“You know what?” Rei started. “This is stupid. We should just leave.”

“Rei, don’t get discouraged! It’ll work out if you wait a bit.”

“No one has approached me and no one here interests me,” she said as she rested her chin on her palm. 

Minako pressed her lips to the rim of her glass. The pink liquid fell out into her mouth. She smacked her lips and cleared her throat before speaking.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

The look in Minako’s eyes changed. Instead of her usual sunny expression was a sultry stare. Her lips curled into smirk.

“Minako?”

It surprised Rei, the way she was acting. She didn’t imply that she was interested, did she? Still, it all began to fall into place. The way Minako would act around her and how she agreed to come with Rei to the club in the first place? 

“Um, Mina?” she started, determined to put her mind at ease. She wasn’t fully ready to accept that her friend had been lusting after her. 

Minako placed her hand on top of Rei’s, fingers brushing across her knuckles. She took Rei’s hand into her own and leaned in close.

“Dance with me,” she spoke for only Rei to hear.

The blonde girl stood and walked out to the dance floor. She turned and looked back expectantly. Rei stood and followed Minako. 

All other couples clung to one another, grinding and swaying their hips to the music. The mass of bodies moving and writhing together didn’t calm Rei down in the slightest. Honestly, Rei was nervous. Maybe if someone she didn’t know had asked her, she might have been calmer. This wasn’t some random person; this was Minako, her best friend for years. She did have to admit that Minako was attractive but she couldn’t figure out if Minako felt the same. Still, Rei had to get her mind out of the gutter. Minako had only asked her to dance and possibly insinuated that she wanted to fuck. Nothing was set in stone.

Minako was shaking but tried to keep her cool. It wasn’t every day that she openly flirted with her best friend as a part of seduction. In fact, Minako never planned on seducing Rei at all. Despite her non-plan, something was ignited inside her when that woman approached her, asking about her friend. Minako laughed, only telling her that Rei was spoken for. 

It wasn’t until the woman left that Minako wondered why she said such a thing. She was supposed to help Rei, not turn girls away from her. Of course, Minako was attracted to Rei, but that didn’t mean her feelings were returned. She did get a reaction out of Rei when she gave her special “bedroom eyes” and Rei did agree to a dance. Minako decided to stop overthinking, opting to halt any expectations.

Once Minako found an empty spot, she stopped walking and turned around to face Rei. Their meeting was slightly awkward, having never danced together before. Minako threw her arms around Rei’s neck, wristlet hitting Rei’s back with a smack.

“Sorry,” she spoke softly.  
“It’s okay,” Rei said as her hands rested on the curves of Minako’s waist. 

They danced along with the music and couldn’t meet the other’s eyes. Their chests moved closer together, both gasping as their breasts touched. The two felt their faces flush and the room felt as though it was getting hotter. The song changed into one that Minako knew well. She began to get more comfortable, but her heart was still racing. She brought Rei in closer to her. The raven-haired girl grew bolder, sliding her hands down to Minako’s hips. The music kept playing and the sensual notes of the song turned both of the girls on. Minako slid her leg in between Rei’s, knee pressing against the other girl’s crotch. 

Rei bit at her bottom lip, deciding to full on grab at Minako’s ass and pull her close. The blonde groaned as Rei massaged her through her dress, simultaneously feeling the heat of Rei’s core. She leaned into Rei’s neck, kissing it tenderly. She nipped at Rei’s ear before speaking. 

“Rei, how about we get out of here?”

Her voice was laced with desire. Considering how their dancing was going, there was no way Rei could misinterpret her intentions. While letting the blonde ravish her in a cozy bed sounded ideal, another thought popped into Rei’s head.

“No. Let’s do it here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The two pressed their lips together in a hurried passion. They found themselves off of the dance floor and heading towards the darkness, looking for the perfect place. Rei found herself backed into a wall with Minako’s hands bracing against her shoulders.

“Do you want this?” Minako asked her seriously, not wanting to take things further until she knew for sure.

The corner was dark, too dark to be able to make out Minako’s features. Even though Rei couldn’t read Minako’s face, she knew her question was genuine.

“Yes, Mina. I want you,” Rei found herself answering into the darkness.

The heavy bass of the next song sent a thrum throughout her body. Combined with arousal, she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. Minako brought Rei into a deep kiss, palming her breasts through her dress. The blonde brought her hands down to Rei’s thighs. Her fingers played with the hem of her dress before pulling it up. Minako dropped to her knees, grimacing at the nasty floor. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in their secret corner, allowing her to make out the beautiful lace panties. 

Rei’s breath hitched as Minako brought her lips to Rei’s lower stomach. She pressed tiny kisses down her navel, leading to her waistband. Rei shivered as Minako traced over her core through her panties. The burning heat rose throughout her body, leaving her wanting more. Minako rolled down the other girl’s panties, letting them fall to the ground. Even in the dim light, Rei could see the look of determination on Minako’s face. Her lips curled into a smirk as she looked up at Rei. She tried to spread Rei’s legs more, lightly tugging at the leather boot to shift it upwards. It didn’t take Rei long to understand and oblige, moving the leg out of her panties. The position was less than graceful for Rei, crouching against the wall, but nothing could hinder the promised act. The angle got more awkward, but Rei couldn’t bring herself to care. Minako held the girl’s thighs with both hands, using her thumbs to softly stroke at the coarse, dark hair. Without further prolongation, Minako got closer and darted her tongue out to have a taste. 

The first lick to her pussy made Rei gasp. Her knees felt weak. Her thighs quivered as she struggled to keep herself up. The warm, bare skin of her ass scraped the cold wall as she slowly slid downwards. With one hand against the wall, she attempted to scoot back up. With the other, she steadied herself on Minako’s shoulder. She didn’t want to bring too much attention to herself, fearing that Minako would think Rei hated it and stop. On the contrary, she loved what the blonde was doing to her and how it made her feel. She enjoyed the fuck out of the long, persistent licks to her pussy. She cherished the sweet suckling and smacking against her lower lips. The way Minako fucked Rei with her tongue made it seem like she was devouring a delicious treat. 

The licks came again, and they came more frequently. Minako’s tongue was soft against her core. She slid up to pass over the girl’s clit and licked her way back down. The way the blonde’s mouth pressed against Rei’s lower lips made her head swim. It wasn’t until Minako reach around Rei’s body and grabbed her ass that she let out a loud whine. Shocked, she hurriedly covered her mouth. 

No one seemed to pay any mind.

Rei’s heart pounded, mimicking the music that surrounded them. It was difficult to figure out exactly what she wanted to do. She could either stay vigilant and lose out on the full experience of what was happening, or completely fall under the spell of the lush sensation. She tilted her head back as Minako licked with renewed fervor. When the blonde’s mouth covered Rei’s lower lips, she felt like she was going to scream. 

Unluckily for the two, the position got really uncomfortable. Rei’s calves were burning and she was sure that her ass was chafing. Still, she didn’t want the blonde girl to stop. Minako, however, was experiencing slight neck pain. Also, the smell of spilt liquor interfered with Rei’s natural scent. 

Minako steadily rose to her feet. Rei allowed herself to stand up completely as well, curiously looking at the other girl. Internal thoughts were silenced as Minako pressed her mouth against her own. Her lips were soft and moist with a mixture of her own juices and spit. The kiss broke a little too quickly for Rei’s comfort.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Minako started, “but I want to fuck you in a soft, warm bed. Can we do that?”

Rei nodded, more enthusiastic at the promise of having her closest friend take her to bed. Minako pulled away, adjusting Rei’s clothes before leading the other girl out of the corner. The two walked towards the main floor, dazed and greatly aroused. Rei, having not had alcohol, decided to drive them back home. 

“I’ll go warm up the car while you close the tab,” she told the blonde.

When Rei got outside, the brisk cold air felt nice against her sweat-slicked skin. She took her time unlocking the car before sliding into the driver’s seat. She started the car, letting it warm up as the small thrumming between her thighs evoked desire. The heater turned on while Minako’s frame became visible in the distance. She did a half jog to the car before opening the passenger door.

“Shall we?” she said, smiling with a faint chatter in her teeth, affected by the cold.

“Let’s go,” Rei replied, ready for what was coming.

They reached for their seatbelts and began to fasten them, but it wasn’t until they clicked into place that something dawned on Rei.

“Oh fuck.” Rei let her back hit the seat. 

“Rei, what’s the matter?” Minako asked.

“I left my panties in the club.”

The car became silent before Minako bursted out laughing. Rei’s faced reddened as she put the car in drive and drove off.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink and drive, don't pull acrobatic sex stunts unless you know what you are doing, and PLEASE wash your hands if you are going to finger someone. All of these are relevant to the story, even if not directly addressed. 
> 
> How was it, anyways? Please comment with constructive criticism or just tell me what you liked about it!


End file.
